kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Avery
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Avery. Alicia Yale When Allison's sister first arrived on the show in All I Want is Revenge, Avery immediately noticed their similarities and connected them to why Allison had hated her during the first episode. During the first part of the challenge, Alicia told Avery to tone down her attitude, which started a fight between the two. When Avery said that she already hated Allison so she could easily hate her sister, Alicia told her never to compare them, as she has no idea where her parents went wrong with her goth sister. Avery hated the similarities she saw between herself and the elder Yale. Allison The diva and Goth are polar opposites and clashed the second they arrived on the island. Worsening the conflict, the two are paired up as reluctant roommates. They share what may end up being the longest and one of the most prominent conflicts of the show. However, whenever they are willing to work together, they are almost always successful. For more information, see Allison and Avery. Angel Despite Avery's terrible relationship with his close friend Isaac, she didn't really have any negative interactions with Angel until Allison was able to convince him not to trust her in Safest Catch. Later that episode, Angel witnessed Avery verbally abusing Robert when she thought nobody else could hear. He confronted her about it, though she didn't care about what he said. Angel attempted to get her voted off that episode, though Robert quitting saved her. Ever since that incident, there had been bad blood between the two. When Isaac eventually told Angel that he was having trouble deciding between Avery and Cara in Teeth, Angel believed that Cara was the most obvious option. He insulted Avery, and though Isaac believed he was so quick to choose because of the Robert incident, Angel denied it, saying it was in Isaac's best interest not to choose the drama queen. The drama queen and pyromaniac pushed their conflict aside and worked with Allison to take down Wes later that episode. Cara Although the drama queen tended to pay no mind to the nature lover, everything changed when they realized that they were both attracted to Isaac. Avery began to try and sway the slacker to be attracted to her, and when he ultimately chose Cara over her, it was the environmentalist who suffered the dire consequence. For more information, see Avery and Cara. Donna When Wes was the best performing werewolf in Teeth, Avery came up with a plan to use Donna to lure him in. The drama queen recruited several teammates to search for wherever Donna was hiding, and when they found her they dragged her out into the open. They started screaming for Wes, and when he arrived Avery started pulling at Donna's hair, telling a story about when she ripped a girl's weave out. Avery was only stopped when Sebastian came to rescue Donna. Elena Avery, Gabe, and Elena faced off in the first round of We All Fall Down. When Avery started complaining about her clothing not being waterproof, Elena told her that it didn't matter because her hair was a bigger concern. When Gabe and Elena started arguing, Avery asked if she even had to run the obstacle course since she would obviously beat the bickering Emmys. When passing by Elena on one of the obstacles, Avery went out of her way to push her in the water. When Sebastian's group of Emmys was going to sneak up on Avery during Fire Insults at Will, Elena screamed and burst their cover, allowing the drama queen to escape. Eric Though he was eager to see a girl in his room, Eric was terrified once he realized the girl that he was sharing a bathroom with was Avery in The Bachelor Isn't Interested. He found her intimidating, and despite his lack of a filter never protested when she tried to control their team. When commenting on Eric during Flashing Lights, Avery remarked that his rocks were probably his only friends. Irina Irina is possibly Avery's only real friend. From the beginning they had found similarities, and though Avery underestimated the model she always tried to be kind to her. When Avery was upset in Safest Catch, Irina was the only one who cared and attempteed to console her. She offered her somebody to rely on because she could relate to Avery's situation, and Avery later took the opportunity to make a friend. For more information, see Avery and Irina. Isaac The slacker and drama queen shared possibly the most complicated relationship of The Oscars team. Beginning in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Isaac was attracted to Avery, though she was repulsed by him. They had many negative interactions with one another, and often times Isaac would scream at Avery for being too controlling with the team. He is the main reason she broke down on Robert in Safest Catch. Despite this, they also seemed to share a strong physical attraction to one another, though Isaac's relationship with Cara complicated this. For more information, see Avery and Isaac. Josh Though the teammates barely had any interactions, Avery tended to ignore Josh whenever he was left frozen in fear. She pushed him aside during ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame in order to speak, and admitted when he was eliminated that she saw him as nothing but a piece of eye candy. Minerva When Edmund Sullen was revealed to be the guest judge in Teeth, Avery and Minerva both revealed themselves to be fans of his movies, albeit supporting different sides of the main love triangle. When Avery was a vampire in the challenge, she was shocked to find that the prey she needed to bite was Minerva, thrown off because she was a girl. Avery ended up tackling Minerva to the ground, squishing her face into the floor so that she could bite her on the back of the neck. Monique Monique was thoroughly ticked off by Avery and Allison's fight in Video Killed the Reality Star because she had been kicked out of her room by Elena the same night. The drama queen listed Monique of her Boot-Off List in the confessional in Flashing Lights because the designer was a contender to steal her spotlight. When it was revealed during the press conference that Monique wasn't receiving a lot of screentime, she immediately accused them of wasting it on Avery, which turned out to be true. When Avery and Irina were talking on the bleachers of the high school set in All I Want is Revenge, Avery was irritated by Monique attempting to cheer for the soccer game in front of them. Avery shook her head in disappointment when she realized that Monique had no idea who was on which team. Opal Winfrey During Avery's interview in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, Opal verbally beat up Avery in front of the entire viewing audience for being selfish. She said she had no morals and no modesty, and told her that she should look to girls like Cara for help. She then had the audience kick her offstage, which Avery criticized in the confessional. Ophelia When Ophelia cried all night during Flashing Lights, Avery insulted her the next morning, mocking her obsession with Victor and her bawling with a high-pitched imitation. She then listed the artist on her Boot-Off List in the confessional, stating her only reason as being because she's a "whack job." When Ophelia was ranting about the day being bad because it was Friday the 13th in Thirteen, Avery mocked her by saying that the artist only thought it was bad because Victor was gone. Later, Avery and Isaac heard a strange noise in the woods when running from the zombies. They found that the sound was Ophelia and Victor kissing, though when they separated the pair they found that they were both undead. Ophelia and Victor tackled Avery and Isaac to the ground, "killing" them. In Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Avery rushed into the bathroom while Ophelia was at the mirror and bombarded her with hair spray. Ophelia coughed wildly because of the spray, and Avery warned her to watch out next time. The drama queen was in disbelief that makeup was made in a color pale enough to match Ophelia's skin. When the artist left the room in annoyance, Avery tried following her to eat breakfast so that she wouldn't have to walk alone. Paul Paul was one of the first contestants to attempt to be sympathetic towards Avery. He tried to reason with Allison in Video Killed the Reality Star to allow her into the bathroom, though he backed off when the Goth was too stubborn to comply. After Allison convinced him in Safest Catch that Avery may have sabotaged Zack, Paul began to distrust Avery, though he was still doubtful that she was the culprit. After finding out that she had hurt Robert, Paul agreed to vote with several other Oscars to get Avery eliminated that night. Paul had said several times that he disliked how Isaac treats Avery like a piece of meat because of her looks, but in We All Fall Down he told Irina that Avery deserved it because she is so cruel to everybody else. When Paul was doing an interview for Minerva's blog in Teeth, he said that if the position of leader of The Oscars was open then Avery would probably be the first to take it. He also answered that if two contestants on his team were secretly hooking up it would be Isaac and Avery, as he thought they were both heartless and wouldn't care about Cara's feelings. When Avery and Allison were secretly working together to eliminate Isaac in Flashing Lights, Paul noticed while they were getting ready for the press conference. Paul worried that his friend was getting into a mess by working with the drama queen and was suspicious of them the whole night. Avery often teased Irina for her feelings for Paul, often acting as though her kissing him even for a challenge is the most embarrassing thing possible. When Avery realized in All I Want is Revenge that Irina has actual feelings for Paul, she was horrified, though when she watched them flirting she couldn't help but comment that it was sickeningly sweet. She compared his loyalty to Irina to a golden retriever. When Avery ended up in the same room as Paul during the first part of the challenge, she was shocked at how fast he was moving through the questions. He was shocked when he witnessed her correctly answer a chemistry question, and she accused him of thinking she was dumb, which he didn't deny. Rachel Claire Rachel Claire laughed at Avery when she picked "Idolized" out of the hat in Video Killed the Reality Star. Later in that episode, they negotiated a deal that Rachel Claire would gather extras for Avery's video as long as it made her look good. Though it's implied that Rachel Claire loves the drama Avery brings, she also seemed irritated that she was the only one who did anything so over the top. During Teeth, Rachel Claire was impressed by Avery torturing Donna to get to Wes during the werewolf half of the challenge. Because Allison helped the drama queen follow through with this plan, the hostess awarded The Oscars bonus points, winning the challenge. Risty Avery remarked several times during Flashing Lights that it would be an advantage to her if Risty was sent home because she was so good at challenges. She included the athlete on her Boot-Off List in the confessional for this reason. In All I Want is Revenge, Avery told Isaac that she thought that Risty was too good at challenges and needed to be voted off. She joined the other four remaining Oscars in voting for Risty that night at the elimination, which put her in the tiebreaker with Allison. Robert Whenever Avery was being controlling with her team, Robert was always the one to cheer them (and occasionally her) back up again. This is especially obvious in Video Killed the Reality Star. Because of her teammates constantly insulting her, Avery was furious in Safest Catch and released this pent up rage on Robert. She said that he should have been one of their best players, yet he was completely useless for their team. This depressed him for the rest of the episode. At the elimination ceremony, he chose to quit the competition both because of Avery's rant and personal reasons. Avery later tried to apologize to her team for the incident, though she clearly had selfish intentions when doing so. Sebastian When Avery was torturing Donna in Teeth, Sebastian appeared to ruin the plan, which he would have successfully done had the time not run out. When Sebastian was asked if Avery or Elena would win in a fight during the Flashing Lights press conference, he supported Avery because the drama queen takes action while the socialite was all talk. When running from the zombies in Thirteen, Avery, Irina, and Paul chose to follow Sebastian. Avery immediately questioned the choice as the gambler was "the enemy," and she doubted that he actually thought that the zombies weren't real. Victor The drama queen and king have very similar personalities, which caused a clash whenever their actions affected each other. When Avery was fighting with Allison in Video Killed the Reality Star, Victor whined over how loud they were in the room below them, as their fighting would cause him to lose sleep. When paired up for a duet in Sing Your Heart Out, they tried to outshine each other. They pushed, punched, and kicked each other to try and be the star of the duet, and eventually it seemed that Avery won in the end. However, Victor swore revenge on the diva in the confessional. The actor ended up getting his revenge in We All Fall Down. Victor made fun of Avery for whining about her shoes getting ruined in the obstacle course, and she pushed him into the water. When Avery ended up in the water as well, Victor chucked Avery's missing heel at her head. When Avery and Isaac heard a strange noise in the woods when running from the zombies in Thirteen. They found that the sound was Ophelia and Victor kissing, though when they separated the pair they found that they were both undead. Ophelia and Victor tackled Avery and Isaac to the ground, "killing" them. Wes When Wes was the best performing werewolf in Teeth, Avery devised a plan to trick him. She had her teammates hunt down Donna, who they used as bait, luring him into the open. When Wes arrived, Avery started pulling at the Donna's hair, describing how one time she ripped a girl's weave out from the roots of her hair. Wes was sufficiently distracted, unable to help Donna because of Avery's threat. When Minerva brought up the plot in a blog entry in Flashing Lights, Wes said Avery was pure evil and that he was stupid for falling for it -- though it still didn't beat hanging from the tree. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts